


Down The Rabbit Hole

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: A collection of Ficlets and Drabbles I've written for Kadena. Mostly fluff.





	1. Drawer

It had been a long time since the first time Kat visited Adena at her apartment. She remembers everything about that day. The soft light of the candles dancing around them, the warm tea against her lips, most of all she remembers Adena.

The heat of Adena’s body sitting next to hers, the intensity of Adena’s eyes, the softness of her hands.

But it isn’t until she sees the pink, oval shaped device inside Adena’s drawer that she remembers, for the first time in months, what they were doing that day.

The memory makes her jump on the spot and slam the drawer shut hard enough to wake up her sleeping girlfriend.

“Kat?”

“There’s a vibrator in your drawer”

“I know, I put it there”

“Right. Guess I should stop turning down all those freebies at the office.”


	2. Thanks

“Thanks,” she mumbled into Adena’s hair.

They were standing in the middle of an airport, hugging each other as hard as possible once again. There were less tears this time, but the emptiness in Kat’s chest felt almost as painful as it did that morning in New York.

Kat clutched her passport and the ticket back home hard in her hands, crumpling it. She felt Adena’s lips kissing her forehead, and her check; whispering softly in her ear.

“I will join you soon, my love”

There were so many things Kat wanted to say. Declarations of love danced in the tip of her tongue. But in the end, letting Adena know how grateful she was for everything, won out.

Thanks for showing me a world full of possibilities, thanks for giving me time, for letting me make my own choices, for waiting for me. Thanks for the nights, and the days, for the adventures. Thanks, she thought. Clutching Adena even harder.


	3. Thermos

Kat hated the cold. She always had. Winter was an inevitability, but she always did her best to hide from it. Closed spaces, heating, those were her best friends during the months New York weather turned against her.

Sitting in the rooftop of Adena’s apartment building, rubbing her hands together and clutching a thermos of hot chocolate like it was a lifeline, Kat wondered for a second why she had thought this was a good idea. 

“Kat, are you ok? We can take this date inside if you are too cold.”

Kat sipped the hot chocolate before answering.

“I’m good, babe”

When Adena smiled, wrapping a blanket around them and moving closer against her, Kat decided winter wasn’t so bad after all, as long as you had the right person to share it with.


	4. Wish

After Peru they keep going south, to Chile and Argentina. Kat didn’t care where they went, she loved every place; but she soon realized that one month of vacation and paid leave was not enough. It was becoming obvious to Kat, that she wanted a lifetime with Adena.

They were strolling through the streets of Buenos Aires with no hurry. Walking around, looking at the people around them living their lives, was enough to make them happy.

Right when she was thinking about how much she wished their time together would never end, Kat realized there was a water fountain a few steps away. She jumped and dragged Adena to it.

Gripping the coin in her hand, there was only one wish in Kat’s mind.


	5. Handcuffs

She had forgotten about the damn handcuffs. They had been inside her bag for days, the cold metal sometimes hitting her fingers when she needed to grab something, but Kat always too lazy to get them out.

Jane and Sutton thought it was hilarious to give her the pink, fluffy, cheetah print handcuffs.

“Now adena is here, you need to keep the spark alive.”

“Oh, we are keeping the spark alive alright.”

She laughed it off, put them in her bag and forgot about them.

With Adena’s tongue slowly teasing her lips, and a hand making its way up her tight, the sound of her bag hitting the floor, and her belongings getting scattered was the last of her worries. Until Adena stopped.

“Love, what” Adena was looking at the floor. Right there between their feet, staring back at Kat, were the damn handcuffs.

“I…uhh…it’s not what you think.”

“Well, I prefer to use my silk scarfs but we can use handcuffs too.”

Between the unexpected rush of heat, and Adena’s mouth back on her, Kat had no time to think about how much she needed to thank Jane and Sutton later.


	6. Discrimination

“This is discrimination, Tiny Jane”

“I’m sorry? Adena sounded really interested when I told her about the book club”

“Of course she did! She loves reading almost as much as you do”

“I don’t see what’s the big deal”

“The big deal is that if she is there with you she can’t be with me”

“I never pegged you as the possessive type”

“Sutton, she is an only child. Of course she doesn’t want to share”

“She is also horny, I saw some of the messages Adena was sending her”

“Sutton!”

“Hey girl, just saying. If my date looked that good in lingerie, I would be mad too”

“I know, right?”

*High five*


	7. Diagonal

Adena had been getting up when Kat, still half asleep, looked in her girlfriend’s direction and saw it. A tiny, blurry mark on Adena’s hip.

It took Kat a few seconds to react. When she did, Adena was on the other side of the room, leaving Kat no option but to launch herself across the bed in a fury of tangled sheets.

She ended up in a weird angle. Her body almost diagonal; feet dangling from one side, head hanging at the bottom of the bed. Her hand grabbing Adena’s tight to stop her from walking away.

“Oh my god, baby. Is that a new tattoo?”

“No. It has always been there, Kat”

“How come I’ve never noticed it? I’m sure I’ve spent some quality time around that area.”

“How many tattoos do you think I have?”

“Ummm….four?”

“You will have to pay more attention. You are still missing some”

Kat was too stunned to react, when she did Adena was walking towards the kitchen again, a satisfied smirk on her face.


	8. The Woman in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena and Kat meet when Adena starts working as a photographer for Scarlet and Kat is still an assistant.

Kat has only been working as an assistant at Scarlet for a few weeks when she sees the other woman sitting confidently in front of Jacqueline. She is young, probably only a couple years older than her, but Kat is impressed by her poise, by the way she looks at Jaqueline as if they are equals.

The bright red hijab is the first thing she notices, the full lips and the big eyes a close second. She doesn’t realize she is staring, mouth slightly parted, feet frozen in place, until Jaqueline waves at her from inside the office.

Kat snaps out of it, mentally berating herself for the distraction before rushing inside to find out what her boss needs.

“Kat, can you bring me the printouts of the next issue fashion spread. Oliver should have them.”

Kat nods and hurries out again, feeling watched the whole time. She is halfway to Oliver’s desk when curiosity wins. She turns around, only to be meet with bright, brown eyes looking directly at her, the beginning of a smile at the corner of the other woman’s lips.

Kat doesn’t know for how long she stands there, frozen in place by an invisible force. She only knows it isn’t until the other woman looks away, focusing again on Jacqueline, that she is able to move.

For the next hour work is a struggle, Kat can barely focus for a few minutes before her eyes wander again to the woman sitting in front of her boss. She has never hated and loved the glass walls so much.

The sound of high heels resonating against the floor make her look up, only to find Jacqueline and the red clad woman standing in front of her.

“Kat, please show our new photographer the way to Human Resources.”

Kat can barely process Jacqueline’s words. The thought of having a chance to see this beautiful woman at Scarlet every day making her heart beat faster than it ever had. 

“Kat…?”

“Yes! of course… I will do that right away.”

Kat hears high heels walking away and realizes that’s her cue to introduce herself but for some long painful seconds she just stares ahead, unable to form words.

“I’m Adena. Adena El-Amin.”

“Adena. That’s a really pretty name,” Kat exclaims softly, almost as if talking to herself, not realizing Adena’s extended hand. A raised eyebrow by Adena seems to finally wake her up.

“Kat. Kat Edison,” she finally says, taking the hand in front of her.

“So…Human Resources?”


	9. Model for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena and Kat meet when Adena starts working as a photographer for Scarlet and Kat is still an assistant. Part II

Kat and Adena were busy setting up the set for the winter collection photo shoot when Kat noticed the white speckles covering the windows. She smiled, not because snow was something she particularly liked, but because it fit the scene she was recreating inside the studio with the help of cardboard cut-outs and fake snow.

She looked at Adena setting up her camera a few steps away. The pink hijab stood up against the pale winter afternoon; her skin glowed with the cold light of the photography lamps, and the blue robe she was wearing seemed to float around her with every movement. An ethereal goddess entrancing Kat with no effort.

Kat lost herself in the moment, obligations forgotten because of the beauty in front of her. She would had been happy standing there, looking at Adena, but the soft rumble in her pocket, and the increased notes of a cell phone ringtone, snapped her out of it.

“Ok, yeah. I understand.You sure there’s nothing you can do?”

Kat’s worried tone caught Adena’s attention, their eyes meeting across the room. 

“We will figure something out. Thanks for letting me know.”

Even after hanging up, Kat stood in the same place, eyes fixated on the phone screen. As if willing the device to ring again with a solution to the situation she found herself in. Too distracted to hear Adena walking towards her, the graze of Adena’s hand on her back shocked her, even more than usual.

“It’s everything ok? Do you need to go? I can finish here alone if something came up.”

Kat smiled at the photographer’s consideration, fidgeting with her phone in an attempt to prevent her gaze from getting lost in the soft curve of Adena’s mouth.

“No, I’m fine. But there’s an issue.”

Adena’s unwavering eyes invited her to keep talking. 

“The storm is worse than it seems. Roads are getting closed. The models won’t be able to get here today for the shoot and they are fully booked so if we don’t do it today they can’t squeeze us in their schedule for another two weeks.”

A small crease appears on Adena’s forehead. The photographer bites her lip before saying out loud what both of them already know.

“That’s too late.”

“Believe me, I know. Jacqueline has been freaking out about how delayed we are already. First the clothes didn’t came in on time and now this. It’s like this photo shoot is jinxed”

Adena can’t help but smile at Kat’s dramatics. The way her voice goes up with every word and how her arms start moving wildly when she gets stressed.

“It is not ideal, but I wouldn’t call it jinxed. Actually, I think it may be the opposite.”

At Kat’s incredulous look she continued.

“This just means I have to get creative. And there’s nothing more exciting for an artist than getting creative.”

Kat swears every word out of Adena’s mouth sounds sexy. It’s like there’s always a seductive undertone Kat can feel but not understand. There should be nothing sexy about saying the word creative, unless it was Adena saying it. Or at least Kat thinks so. 

“Oh yeah? and what is an artist going to do with a room full of clothes and no model? Take pictures of the new collection hanging on the rack?”

“Weeeell” stars Adena, the way she drags the word giving Kat thoughts she really shouldn’t have. The smirk, and the once over Adena gives her before speaking again, don’t help either.

“First we need to get you out of those clothes.”

Kat can feel the heat rising in her face, in her whole body if she is honest. And she is close to giving up on trying to sound cool, it never works with Adena, Anyway. To her embarrassment, and to the amusement of her friends, Kat always ends up fumbling and making a fool of herself in front of Adena. She tries anyways. 

“Excuse me? buy me dinner first at least.”

It almost sounds like a joke. Maybe with anyone else it would have worked. But Adena always notices more and Kat knows she felt the slightly panicked vibe Kat has radiating.

She hears Adena say “It’s not a come on” and she can’t help but feel sad. Despite the panic, Kat wouldn’t mind if Adena was indeed hitting on her. Kat was scared of this massive crush she was developing, but Adena being always collected and unaffected around her was worse. 

“We have the clothes, we have the photographer, we only need a model. And I have a really attractive woman standing in front of me that can perfectly do the job.”

Kat wanted to say no. She really did. The idea of appearing on Scarlet, as a model, just seemed ridiculous. But she said yes. Maybe it was the fact Adena called her attractive, maybe it was commitment to her job and helping the magazine. Most likely, it was because the way Adena looked at her from behind the camera made her feel special. She knew Adena photographed people all the time, but the way Adena looked at her through the camera lens made Kat felt connected to Adena in an intimate way she knew not everyone was lucky enough to experience.


	10. Home

Stepping into her apartment for the first time in months made Kat felt out place. Everything was almost the same, except for herself. A layer of dust had started to cover the small dining table she rarely used, and the laundry she didn’t have time to do before leaving was still scattered around de floor. 

Kat was tired, after hours of travel and catching up with her friends the only thing she wanted was to sleep for days. She let herself fall on the mattress, only bothering to take her pants off, but without the energy to look for something more comfortable to sleep on. 

Kat expected to fall asleep immediately, but after minutes of tossing and turning, her mind started to wander. Her bed didn’t feel like the safe heaven it used to be, the refuge after a stressful day. It felt lonely and empty without Adena by her side. 

For months she had traveled the world with Adena. They had slept in all kind of places. From five-star hotels, at Kat’s insistence, to camping tents in the middle of mountains. It didn’t matter how hard the mattress was, or even if there was one, Kat always went to sleep with a smile on her face and a small woman wrapped in her arms. 

Adena would be joining Kat soon in New York, but that did nothing to ease her discomfort. Hugging the pillow tight against her, she realized hearing Adena’s voice was the only way she would be able to get some sleep. 

It was late, but Adena still picked up after one ring.

“Kat.” 

The softness of Adena’s voice, the way she said her name and looked at her full of love was enough to make Kat feel better immediately.

“Hey! Hope I didn’t wake you up. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me up.”

They looked at each other in silence for a while, taking comfort in each other’s presence. Knowing that at least this time the distance wouldn’t last for long. Adena was the first to break the silence. 

“How does it feel to be back home.” 

Kat smiles lazily, her eyes starting to close.

“It’s nice to be back at my apartment.”

She considers leaving it at that. But Kat has been trying to be better about sharing her feelings, and with brown eyes looking back at her she realizes there’s no point in hiding the obvious. Hiding what became even more clear to her after stepping into her apartment alone.

Home was no longer New York, maybe it never was. Home was Adena. And the other woman, looking at her patiently from miles across the ocean deserved to hear that. 

“The truth is these past few months, I’ve been home all along,” she finally says right before falling asleep.


	11. Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential spoilers for Episode 01 Season 02.

Kadena ficlet: Leap

With Adena’s eyes staring into her soul, Kat realized there was nothing to be afraid of. The woman on top of her had always been kind, and understanding. The whole notion of her girlfriend --and Kat had to fight to stop a smile from forming on her lips at the thought that yes, they were girlfriends now-- would break up with her over this, seemed so silly now.

The fears that plagued her for days. The same ones that stood over her, looming in the shadows of hotel rooms in Peru and between white sheets in New York, every time she chose to move her hands instead of her lips down Adena’s body, were now only a distant memory. 

The heat between her legs keep growing with every touch of Adena’s lips, it would be easy to let things go on without a change, to surrender herself to the feel of Adena’s mouth all over her body. But Kat didn’t want to, not tonight. Not until she let go of the restrains holding her back, stopping her from letting her girlfriend know how much and in how many ways she wanted her.

If there was one thing that turned Kat on, was the love and devotion Adena put on every kiss; the passion and hunger she could feel with every touch. She never felt anything but wanted and she was going to make sure Adena felt the same way.

Adena had proved to her, time and time again, that no rules applied when it came to them. Every fear, every restrain Kat imposed on herself, was inevitably broken; opening the way to new experiences Kat always ended up loving. There was no reason to doubt the same would happen again.

Once Kat reversed their positions, her determination grew. There was no inch of Adena’s body she didn’t love and Kat wanted to make sure her girlfriend had no doubts about it. Looking again into her eyes, she knew no matter what happened, seeing Adena’s parted lips and dragged breaths, was all the motivation she needed to take a leap into the unknown. Just like they both had done several times before. There’s no room for fear when you know there’s someone willing to meet you on the other side of the road.

The path down creamy skin only reaffirmed Kat’s desire; the hands gently touching her head, were not a demand but a reassurance. She bit Adena’s tight gently, as if to remind her that she was actually there. The way Adena’s hips moved in return, were the last push Kat needed to finally taste all of Adena. One taste was enough to know, it was exactly where she wanted to be.


	12. Romantic Dinner

Kat cursed under her breath after looking at the clock for the tenth time. Adena would knock at any minute and she was far from finishing dinner. Bademjan seemed like an easy enough dish to make when Kat googled a recipe early in the week. 3 hours later and she would be lucky to have anything to eat on her date with Adena. 

It was nothing fancy, and Kat was not completely useless in the kitchen, even if the constant take out ordering may make people think otherwise. But this was the first time she cooked anything for Adena and she wanted everything to be perfect.

She sent a final Snapchat to Jane and Sutton. They had been helping her for hours through the phone, so it was only fair to share her success with them. Jane had been amazing when Kat called for advice after almost burning the kitchen to the ground.

Kat set some candles on the table, a bouquet of flowers to the side, dimmed the lights, and smiled satisfied. 

When Adena opened the door, she was distracted at first by seeing Kat in a low cut dress, standing shyly next to the decorated table. Soon her eyes moved behind Kat to focus on the Kitchen. Pots all over the place, what looked like the burned remains of a saucepan, a broken blender and…was that blood?

“Hey babe! I made dinner!” 

“Umm… I can see that.”

Adena can’t help but laugh when Kat starts an exaggerated motion with her hands, trying her best to impersonate a waiter, and then moving the chair for her to sit.

“Please take a seat and enjoy your meal. The first, and to be honest only, course is already served.”

Adena, not one to discourage her girlfriend’s antics, sits at the living room table Kat has adapted for them. She looks briefly at the fancy silverware and the bowl in front of her. Soon a smile starts to show on her lips.

“Kat, is that hummus?”

“Yes, but I made it from scratch instead of buying it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts for more drabbles and ficlets here or on Tumblr @lesbianrabbithole.


End file.
